


это ваше будущее

by puberty_victim



Series: obcokrajowiec [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts, i was sad again what are u gonna do, there is a lot of myself u c
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puberty_victim/pseuds/puberty_victim
Summary: я обещал себе не писать под грустную музыку, но без музыки я и пишу еще хуже
Series: obcokrajowiec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541767
Kudos: 1





	это ваше будущее

Эгоистичность и вечная грусть – мое все.

Очень часто думаю о бессмысленности такого моего жития. Очень многое упирается в переход, и при его отсутствии я принципиально не вижу для себя хорошего будущего. Можешь назвать меня тем самым глупым молодым максималистом, но когда я думаю о будущем, лучшим путем все чаще оказывается самоубийство.

\- Ну куда спешить подумай еще годика четыре. Это тебе не Россия.

Конечно, поэтому лучшие свои годы я проведу сам не в себе.

Подобные слова уже не воспринимаются никак иначе кроме как вранье. «Вот передумает через год и забудет.» Не передумаю. Просто наберусь аргументов и смелости чтобы выйти в окно. И от этого мне грустнее всего. Хочется сохранить семью, хоть какие-то её остатки. Странное побуждение, но что поделаешь. И теперь я будто бы сделал выбор, от которого мне теперь не отвертеться.

Я вечно боюсь, что все пойдет худшим сценарием. Что прострадаю эти четыре года, кое-как закончу университет, а близкие так и не поменяют мнения. Придется уезжать. Искать работу в другом месте, какое-то время сидеть, не рыпаться, копить деньги. Лет через N, пожалуй, можно и переход. В этом возрасте действие гормонов будет, полагаю, уже не таким сильным. Останусь, как некоторые, с тем же лицом и тем же голосом, только пару щетинок добавится. Тому и радуйся.

Это при условии, что мне хватит силы воли дожить.

\- У тебя вечно это грустное лицо, я не могу спокойно жить, когда вижу, что у тебя что-то не так.

Найди в себе силы не отвергать тогда это, Карен. Ты знаешь, что не так, ты знаешь мою слабость и давишь так сильно, что слезы из глаз. Ты знаешь, но забываешь или притворяешься, что все не так плохо. Как же я устал от этого. Я прошу и прошу тебя дать мне шанс на жизнь без этого ежедневного страндания.

Ты не хочешь слушать.

*

Я хочу уехать

Может, я уже смирился со своим состоянием никому не нужности, что готов играть крупно. Голова уже почти не болит. Привычка.

Хочу уезжать и не находить своего дома. Путать границы, языки и повадки. Забыть кем я являюсь и когда-либо вообще был. Хочу привыкнуть заходить в незнакомые двери. Заказывать неизвестный напой. Может, во мне все еще играет молодость, но свободу я вижу пока только так.

И я опять чувствую недовольство А.

Главный шаг – уехать к чертям в первый раз. Начать с нового листа, но забыть, что черти в голове все те же. Все, что чувствуешь после этого – бесценно. Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Ты лучше меня, на самом-то деле. В твое будущее я верю, в отличии от своего. Ты хороший человек.

Господи, как же я хочу потеряться.


End file.
